Lost
by x l p e r f e c t l x
Summary: It's a Monica and Chandler story. I can't describe it.. I don't know why.. i just can't.. maybe i'll be able to later.
1. Default Chapter

_Monica and Richard broke up. Ross and Rachel are together. They know Joey and Phoebe. And only Joey knows Chandler. They aren't best friends but they are friends. I hope that made a little sense... heh. Monica is a chef at Alessandro's because I said so.. Chandler is a successful advertiser. Yes I do like to make him rich.. I don't know why. I've never been to New York.. I'm a California girl so I have no idea where anything is in New York.. so I made up a bridge heh. I don't own anyone.. sadly..._

* * *

Monica had just broken up with her boyfriend. She really thought he was the one. He was perfect he was everything to her. She even tried to pretend that she didn't want kids. She wiped the tears off her face. She was standing on a bridge. She looked around her and realized she had no idea where she was. She had been walking for probably an hour. How did she end up here? Richard. She felt the tears run down her face. "Stop thinking about him!" Monica whispered to herself. She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked around again. 

"Excuse me." A tall man with dark hair said making Monica jump. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you but... you look lost."

Monica grinned. "Yea.... I am." She let out a little laugh.

"Where are you looking for?"

"I don't know.. I just went for a walk.. and I ended up here..."

He laughed. "I'm Chandler."

"I'm Monica."

"Do you need a ride back to wherever."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I promise I'm not a psycho."

"I don't want to bother you.. You probably have things to do." Monica smiled and looked over the bridge. The moonlight was shining on the water. It was really beautiful Monica thought.

"No. I don't. I come out here now and then to think."

"Oh the bridge?"

"Yea." Chandler nodded and put his hands in his pocket. "It's peaceful.. not many people come here."

"It is nice." Monica smiled.

"So what is a beautiful lady like you doing wondering off to no where?"

"You can't even see me.. how do you know I'm beautiful."

"I can see you... " He laughed.

Monica realized that he could see her.. she just wasn't looking at him. "I was thinking.. and I guess I was thinking way to hard." She laughed. " So where are you from?"

"The city."

"Me too."

"Well.. that's good.. I can take you back if you want. It's like 50 degrees out here and you're not wearing a jacket. You must be freezing."

Monica laughed. "Yea.. I guess I forgot my jacket." She smiled.

"Here." He said taking off his blazer.

"Won't you be cold?" She asked as he helped her into the warm blazer.

"No."

Monica smiled. She looked at the label on the jacket. "Armani.. nice."

"Yes.. the ladies do love Armani."

"So what did you come here to think about?"

"Stuff.."

"What stuff?"

"I don't know.. stuff.."

"What kind?"

"Everything.."

"Wanna narrow down that everything?"

"No.." He laughed.

"I'll take that ride home.." Monica grinned.

"Yea?"

"Yea.. you don't seem like that big of a psycho."

Chandler laughed. "Thanks. My car's over there." He said pointing to a black Mercedes.

"I bet you pick up trash for a living." Monica laughed and headed towards the car.

Chandler unlocked the doors and got into the drivers seat.

"Thank you." Monica smiled as she put on her seatbelt.

"My pleasure. So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a chef at Alessandro's."

"You're kidding. I love that place one of my favorites the food is amazing."

"Thank you... so what do you do?"

"You mean besides picking up trash?" He smiled. "I'm in advertising." The rest of the ride they learned more about each other. The only thing they stayed away from was relationships.

"Stop here." Monica said pointing at Central Perk.

"Ok." He said parking the car. "This was fun." He smiled.

"It was..." She smiled back at him. "Thank you.."

"No problem..If I didn't bring you back.. some other psycho would've and I wouldn't have met an amazing woman."

Monica smiled. "You have no idea." Monica looked at him for a while. The whole time she was with Chandler she had completely forgot about Richard. "How about I get you a cup of coffee to repay you?"

"Sounds good." He smiled.

* * *

**How was this? Shall I continue this story?... I've been thinking about what to write about.. so was this any good? Please review. and thanks for all the reviews for Mommy kissing Santa clause. Happy New Year! Please review!**


	2. Lost 2

Monica opened the door to her apartment. Nobody was home. She looked around the apartment for a while and stopped when she saw Richard's jacket lying on the side of the couch. She walked over to it and slowly picked it up. She brought it up to her face and smelt it. Of course it smelt exactly like him. Tears ran down her face and fell on the jacket. She was able to forget about him for about an hour or 2. She looked over at the answer machine. There were 4 messages. "You have 4 new messages. Hey Rachel. I just wanted to call you to tell you I lo.." Monica pressed the skip button. "Monica.. It's me Richard.. sweetie please pick up.. I know you're home... sweetheart......" There was a long pause. "Ok I guess you're not home. Call me when you get this message.BEEP" Monica sat down and hugged the jacket close to her. "Monica it's me again. Honey I need you.. please please please call me back. I love you.BEEP" Monica sighed. There was a long pause. "Sorry me again. Just checking to see if you are home.. I love you.. BEEP." Monica deleted all of Richard's messages and sat there looking at the answer machine while smelling his jacket. 

Rachel giggled as Ross picked her up and walked her into the apartment. She jumped down when she saw Monica. "Sweetie... what's wrong?" She said walking over to Monica and rubbing her back.

"Nothing." Monica forced a smile and walked started walking towards her room.

"Sweetie aren't you and Richard supposed to be celebrating you're anniversary?"

"We broke up." Monica grinned and walked into her room.

Rachel looked at Ross. "I'm sorry sweetie.. "

"It's ok.. I'll see you tomorrow." He said kissing her forehead and leaving.

Rachel walked into Monica's room. "Hey honey... what happened?"

"We were walking in the park today.. and I saw these kids and.. and i was thinking about how great it was going to be when we have kids and then.. I realized that it was never going to happen. and then I asked him if he was sure if he didn't wanna have kids and he said yes.. and I just.. I want kids Rach.."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Monica and pecked the side of her head.

"Hello?"

Rachel's head whipped around to Monica's open door. She saw a strange man standing in the living room. "Oh my god."

"What?" Monica sniffed.

"There's a stranger in here!"

Monica turned around to see Chandler. Monica jumped up and wiped the tears off her face. "Chandler?"

"Monica hey.."

"What are you doing here?"

"Umm... uh.. you left.. this.." Chandler held out a black purse.

"That's not mine." Monica smiled.

"It's not? I thought it was since you were sitting next to it..."

"Monica what are you doing talking to the guy who wants to rob us?" Rachel looked at him. "That's my purse!" Rachel walked over to him ripped the purse out of his hands and slapped his arm. "Get out before I call the police!"

"Rachel.. this is my friend Chandler.."

"Oh.."

"You ok? You're eyes are a little red.."

"Yea." Monica smiled.

"I actually.. um.. are.. I umm.. well I haven't done this in a while." He laughed nervously. "Um.. do you want to umm.. kind of.. like.. umm.. Sorry.. "

"Are you trying to ask her out?"

"Yes.."

"I don't thi.."

"I'd love to." Monica smiled. He was the only person who could get her mind off of Richard.

"What?" Rachel looked at Monica in shock. "Sweetie.. I don't think it's such a good.."

"I'd love to Chandler."

"That's great! I'll pick you up around.. 6 tomorrow?"

"Sounds great." Monica smiled.

"Ok.. I'll see you then." He nodded and left the apartment.

"Monica you just broke up with Richard!"

"I need to move on.."

"Sweetie you were just crying over him.."

"I know."

"How do you know him?"

"I just met him today."

"Where?"

"Some bridge."

"What the hell were you doing on a bridge?"

"I don't know i was just walking and i ended up there.."

"Monica this is too soon for you.."

"I'm a big girl Rach.. I can make my own decisions."

"How can you do that Monica? You were just crying over Richard and then all of a sudden Chandler walks in and you're.. you're just like I'm over him."

Monica shrugged. "There's something about him." She smiled.

* * *

**How was this? Thank you so much for all the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update.. but when I started this I was on winter break and I had time.. I've been swamped with homework.. like oh my goodness.. finals in 2 weeks.. umm.. and I've been having some boy problems lol.. concerning the winterball next week.. argh.. heh.. it's been drama lol.. but yea.. i'm sorry. I'll update asap. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Lost 3

Chandler looked down at Monica who was under his arms looking up at the stars. "Beautiful isn't it?" They were parked near the bridge where they had met. 

"Amazing." She smiled. "The stars are so bright and beautiful out here..."

Chandler continued to stare at her.

She turned to look at him. "What?"

Chandler's head shot up. "Umm... yea.. they are beautiful."

Monica smiled. "Were you staring at me?"

"No..." He shook his head.

Monica took his chin and tilted it down. "Thank you for an amazing time tonight... Dinner was amazing.. and this is amazing.." She smiled.

"It would be nothing without you here." He smiled back. They looked into each others eyes for a while. Chandler slowly leaned in and kissed her. They pulled apart for a while and stared at each other.

Monica wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. When they pulled apart again she smiled.

"Thank you for that." He smiled. "Ready to go?"

Monica pulled away from Chandler and took one last look at the stars and then back down. "Yea I am." She smiled.

Chandler turned the car on and drove Monica home. "I had an awesome time tonight." Chandler said as he walked Monica to her door.

"Me too."

"Wanna do it again sometime?"

"I'd love to." She smiled and put her hand on the doorknob. "Wanna come in for a little while and finish talking?"

"Sure." He nodded.

She opened the door to see that everyone was in the kitchen. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Mon.." Phoebe smiled.

"Chandler!" Joey stood up and went to shake his hand. "What's up man?"

"Nothing... hey I tried to call you last month because someone was casting for an Italian guy for a pasta commercial and I thought you would be great but I couldn't reach you.."

"Yea.. I was in Vegas with these guys."

"Oh.. It was GOOD pay."

"DAMNIT!"

"You guys know each other?" Monica asked putting her purse on the table.

"Yea.. I used to work for Chandler. I've done a commercial for him. I told you guys about him.."

"Yea?"

"We don't know him." Ross glared at Chandler.

"Oh right...Chandler this is my brother Ross and my friend Phoebe and you've met Rachel."

"Hello." Chandler smiled awkwardly. "I have to go.. I'll call you later and umm.. we'll go out again." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek but she moved her face and pecked his lips. "Bye." He smiled and winked at her. "Bye everyone." He smiled and left.

"Ooohhh.." Phoebe grinned.

Monica blushed.

"A second date?" Rachel smiled. "You guys are so cute!"

"I know.. it seems like Richard never happened!" Phoebe took Monica's hand.

"It's called moving on you guys."

"Is he a good kisser?" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Rachel!" Ross gave her a look.

"Sweetie why don't you go to bed.. you have an early presentation tomorrow.."

Ross looked at his watch. "You're right. Night you guys." He pecked Rachel on the forehead and walked to her room.

"So..."

"How do you even know if I kissed him? I mean this is only the first date.."

"What was that peck?"

"I don't know.. it was accidental.. I was.. going for his cheek.."

"Mmmhmm..." Rachel smiled at Phoebe. "You guys totally kissed."

"First date Rach..."

"Whatever Monica.. you've kissed on the first date before.. we can tell.."

"I'm going to bed." Monica smiled and walked to her room.

* * *

2 months later

"Happy Valentine's day." Chandler smiled as he leaned in and kissed Monica on the cheek. "You look beautiful."

"Happy Valentine's day to you too. And you are looking very sharp Mr. Bing." Monica smiled. She was wearing a strapless red chiffon gown.

"And these are for you." He handed her a big bouquet of red roses.

"Aww thank you." Monica took the roses and pecked him on the lips. "I can't believe we've been together for 2 months.."

"I know.. it's gone by so fast." He followed her into the apartment.

Monica smiled and kissed him. "Where are we going tonight?"

"You're favorite restaurant.." He smiled and took her hands.

Rachel walked out of her room wearing a red halter gown. "Hey Chandler... that lipstick is really not your color." She grinned and walked over to the couch.

Chandler quickly wiped his face and smiled at Rachel. "Thanks. We better get going.. reservations in an hour."

"Have fun you two..."

"I gotta put these in water." Monica let go of Chandler's hand.

"I'll put them in water.. you go."

"Thanks Rach.. I'm gonna go get my purse and I'll be right back."

"So where are you and Ross going tonight?"

"I have no idea." Rachel laughed as she pulled out a vase from the cupboard.

"Ready to go?" Monica smiled and took Chandler's arm.

"Yep. Bye Rachel."

"Bye guys have fun."

* * *

"I have something for you.." Chandler smiled and took a box out of his pocket.

Monica smiled and took the box. She slowly unwrapped it and looked up at him. She slowly opened the box and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god..." She looked back up at Chandler. "Chandler..."

"You like it"

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so so so sorry this update took FOREVER...Finals are over... I've been writing bits and pieces of this for the past week.. And i finally got to finish today. I'm really energized after my golf lesson hah.. so yea.. please please review.. and i'll try really hard to make the next update ASAP.**


	4. Lost 4

"Chandler this is beautiful..." 

Chandler smiled.

Monica looked up at him. "We've only been going out for.. 2 months.."

"2 of the most amazing months."

Monica looked back down at the round 3 carat diamond ring with a white gold band. Then back up at Chandler. "Yea. it has been...Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm positive."

Monica smiled. "Ok.. well.. then...yes."

"Yes?"

"..Yea... I'll marry you." Monica smiled and took the ring out of the box and held it out to Chandler. "Will you put it on my finger?"

Chandler's eyes grew. "W...wh...umm..." He began to breathe harder. "Ex.. umm.. huh?"

"Want to put it on my finger?"

"...umm.. ma.. mar.. umm... we.. umm.. marry? umm... we.. um no..."

Monica looked at him weirdly for a while and finally put it together. "You weren't proposing.."

".. no..." Chandler said taking a huge gulp of his wine.

"I'm sorry..." Monica began to turn a little pink.

"No.. umm.." He cleared his throat. "No.. I umm.. I'm sorry.. I .. I wasn't clear..I'm sorry.. it's been years since I've gotten a Valentine's present.. I.. I should've gone with a necklace.."

"I love this." Monica smiled and leaned in to kiss Chandler's cheek. "You're present's at my place."

A smile grew on Chandler's face.

Monica smiled.

Chandler pecked Monica's cheek. "You still wanna wear that ring?"

"Of course."

"Can I?" Chandler said taking the ring from Monica. "Which finger?"

"The right ring finger." Monica smiled.

Chandler slowly slipped the ring on. "Looks good." He smiled.

"Yes it does." Monica smiled and looked at Chandler for a while. "So.. you know.. while we're on the topic of.. umm.. well.. marriage and stuff.. umm... do you ever want to get married? This isn't.. pressure or anything but... I was just wondering.."

Chandler smiled and stared into Monica's blue eyes. "Yea... I do want to get married.. in the future..."

"Ok." Monica smiled.

"Future..."

"Gotcha." Monica smiled and kissed him again.

"You sad that it wasn't a proposal?" He asked playing with her fingers.

"No.. It was too soon anyway.."

"But you said yes..."

"Yea I did.. But..."

"I love you.." Chandler smiled and waited for a response.

Monica smiled. "I love you too..."

A huge smile grew on Chandler's face. He had been wanting to say that for the past month.. but he wasn't sure if it was too soon or not. The first time he ever said I love you to a women was his high school sweetheart and they had been going out for almost a year. He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

"Hold on." Monica said out of breathe as she pulled out her keys to the apartment. 

"You sure it's locked? Maybe Rachel forgot to lock it."

Monica twisted the door knob and it opened. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck and continued kissing him.

He picked her up still kissing her and made his way into the apartment. He closed the door and was headed towards Monica's room until he heard someone sniff.

Monica pulled away and saw Rachel sitting on the couch crying. "R.. R... Rachel.. wh.. um. what are you doing here? I thought you and Ross..."

"We broke up!" Rachel cried grabbing a tissue.

"Oh sweetie." Monica said as Chandler let her down. She walked over to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her. "Sweetie what happened."

"I don't know.."

"What do you mean honey?"

"We were at a restaurant and we somehow got into a conversation about Marc.. And we.. I don't remember what happened but we just.. we.. I said it was over..."

Monica stroked Rachel's arm. "It's ok honey... What about Marc?"

"Ross thinks that Marc likes me because I told him that Marc gave me a little chocolate kiss." She sniffed again. She looked over the couch and saw Chandler sitting at the kitchen table. "I'm sorry I ruined your guys' night..."

"It's ok.. it was over anyway." Chandler smiled and walked over to Monica. "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Feel better Rach.." He waved goodbye to them and left.

"I'm sure the night was over.. I mean you guys were only headed to the bedroom.."

Monica smiled. "He was giving me a kiss goodnight."

"Mmmhmmm.." Rachel laughed. "Oh my god!" Rachel took Monica's hand. "Are you guys..."

"No.. It was his gift.. it's on my right hand."

"Wow.. Ross didn't even get me anything.. except for roses." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You would've gotten more if you hadn't walked out.."

Rachel looked up and saw Ross standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Monica smiled.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go catch Chandler to finish our night." Monica smiled and ran as fast as she could in her heels. She ran down the stairs and outside. She stopped and looked around.

"Monica?"

Monica smiled and turned around but her smile quickly faded away.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews! How was this chapter? Hope you guys liked it! Please please review!**


	5. Lost 5

"R...Richard.. what are you doing here?" 

"I actually came here to see you." He grinned and walked closer to her. "You look beautiful."

"What do you want?"

"I came back for you..."

"What are you talking about?" Monica asked trying to avoid his eyes.

"I still love you.. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. " He said putting his hands on Monica's arms. "I want to marry you.. I want to have babies with you..."

Monica backed away. "It's too late Richard.."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have a boyfriend..."

"Well you can break up with him.. I mean.. I'm ready.. you don't need to look anymore.. I'm ready to have a baby.."

"I'm not going to break up with him because you suddenly realized that you're ready for a baby.. I love him."

"Monica.. I love you."

"So what? I loved you too and you weren't ready then so I moved on."

"I know you don't love this guy like you love me."

"You're right.. I love him more."

"Monica please give me one more chance..."

"No."

Richard took Monica's hands and stared into her eyes.

"What's going on?"

Monica turned around and saw Chandler standing behind them. "I've been looking for you." Monica smiled and walked over to him.

"You must be Mr. Gellar.. I'm Chandler.." Chandler held out his hand.

"Actually.. I'm not her father."

"Oh... Then who are you?"

"I'm her ex-boyfriend Richard Burke." He grinned and shook Chandler's hand.

Chandler looked at Monica and then back at Richard. "Oh... " Chandler looked at Monica again and handed her a silver clutch. "You left your purse in my car." He said walking off.

"Chandler!" Monica said walking after him.

"Monica!" Richard called after her.

"Go away Richard!"

"There's nothing going on between us."

"Why were you holding hands?" Chandler continued to walk.

"He was holding my hands."

"Like that makes any difference." He stopped and looked at her. "I thought you were upstairs with Rachel."

"I was.. and then I came down here to look for you because Ross came up."

"I didn't see him.. I'm sure I would've passed by him since.. I left like 5 minutes ago. Was this a plan Mon? Get Rachel to cry get me out of the apartment so you can go out with your other boyfriend?"

"No! Chandler! Ross is up there. Go check."

"He could've been hiding in the closet or something."

"Chandler why don't you trust me?" Monica took Chandler's hands. "I love you and I would never cheat on you." She said pecking him on the side of his jaw. "He came up and I thought maybe you and I could finish that kiss.. and Richard saw me. Sweetie nothing happened I promise."

"Sorry.."

"For what?" Monica wrapped her arms around his neck.

"For not believing you."

"It's ok." She smiled and began kissing his neck.

"It won't happen again I promise."

"Good." Monica giggled. "Your present's upstairs."

"What about Ross and Rachel?"

"I'm guessing they've made up." Monica smiled and took his hand and they began walking to the building.

Chandler stopped when Richard approached them. "I'm gonna let you guys finish your conversation. I'll be upstairs." He smiled and kissed her cheek and left.

"Monica... come on.. him? seriously?"

"Goodnight Richard." Monica gave him a polite smile and walked away. When she reached her floor she saw Chandler sitting on the floor. "What are you doing out here?"

".. Rachel's throwing things..."

"Oh..." Monica smiled and slid down next to Chandler.

"That was fast."

"I don't have anything to say to him. Wanna go in?"

"We might get hit." Chandler laughed.

"I'll go in first." Monica smiled and stood up. She quietly opened the door and peeked in. Rachel was slapping Ross and telling him that she hated him.

"I'm glad I'm not him.." Chandler laughed.

Monica grabbed his hand and ran to her room. She pushed him onto her bed and stared into his eyes.

"Are you sure it's safe to have sex in here?"

"Rachel's not going to come in here."

"You're brother's out there.."

"I'll lock the door." Monica smiled and walked over to the door while taking off her shoes.

"So Richard.. how long did you guys go out for?"

"A year.."

"Oh.. When did you guys go out?"

"Actually.. umm.. remember the night we met?"

"Yea..."

"I was crying because I broke up with him.."

"Oh.."

"Why'd you guys break up?" He asked loosening his tie.

"Do you really want to talk about Richard before we have sex?"

"Not really." Chandler smiled.

Monica walked over to him and sat on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.

* * *

_4 months later..._

Chandler walked into Monica's apartment and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Monica turned around and looked at him. "Hey." She smiled and tossed the magazine onto the table. She took his hand and made him go around the couch. She tugged on his arm to make him go down.

"What do you want me to do? Sit on your lap?" He laughed and sat on her legs.

"Chandler!" Monica laughed and pushed him onto the other side of her. "We have to talk."

"About?" He smiled and kissed her hand.

Monica smiled at him. "I love you."

He gave her a weird look. "I love you too... What's going on?"

"I'm late..."

"for...?"

Her eyes widened.

"Monica what are you..." His eyes grew. "OH MY GOD! You're... you're..."

"I might be.. I don't know yet.. I wanted you to be here.."

"Do you have one?"

"Yea.. I bought 2.."

"Ok.. umm. "

Monica stood up and walked to the bathroom. A couple minutes later she came out.

"Well...?"

* * *

**How was that? Thank you for the reviews! You guys are smart it was Richard haha. Well hope you liked this chapter please please review! thank you!**


	6. Lost 6

Monica held out the 2 pregnancy tests. "There negative." She cried and put her head on Chandler's shoulder. 

Chandler put an arm around her and with the other one took the tests. "Oh thank god!" He smiled.

Monica looked up at him. "Did you just say thank god?"

"Yea... why?"

"You not ready for kids?"

"No.. I just.. I don't really want kids."

Monica looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"What?"

She backed up. "Since when don't you want kids?"

"Umm... well.. since forever."

"WHAT? You never told me this! Why haven't you told me this"

"Well.. it's never been brought up before. Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because it is a big deal!"

"Why?"

"Because I want kids."

"So just because you want kids means I have to have kids?"

Monica just looked at him.

"What does it mean?"

Tears formed in Monica's eyes but she didn't look away. "Why don't you wanna have kids?"

"Because I don't. Do I have to have a specific reason?"

"Yes you do... because I know you want kids."

"What?" Chandler glared at her. "I don't want kids. That's it. End of discussion."

"This is important!"

"Monica what the hell is all this pressure. I don't want to have kids. Ok. I don't even want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't."

"I know you want kids! I see the way you look.."

"If this is all you're going to talk about for now on it's over!" Chandler screamed.

"What?"

"I know that this is going to go on for a LONG time.. So we should just.. save time and... say its over because I'm not going to change my mind about this.. and I know you aren't going to either. I can't have kids with you Monica.. I just can't.. You deserve to have what you want." He walked out of the apartment.

Tears flowed down Monica's cheeks as she slowly made her way to her bedroom.

* * *

Ross and Rachel came into the apartment making out. Rachel slowly pulled away. "I gotta see if Monica and Chandler are here.. seriously don't want to do it next to them." She smiled and walked over to Monica's door. She put her ear to it. She couldn't hear anything. She quietly knocked and opened the door. "Monica..." Rachel walked in and sat on her bed. "Sweetie.. what's wrong?"

Ross walked into the room. "What's goin on?"

"Monica.. what happened? Something about Chandler?" Rachel stroked Monica's arm. "Sweetie.. talk to me."

Monica shook her head and turned away.

Rachel looked at Ross and then back at Monica. She got up and walked out.

"Do you think Chandler did something?"

"I don't know.." Rachel shrugged.

"If he did I'm gonna kick his ass." Ross started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To kick Chandler's ass!"

"Ross get back here!"

"I'll be back in an hour."

"Ross!"

* * *

How was this? Thank you so much for the reviews! Please review this!


	7. Lost 7

Joey walked pass Chandler's office and stopped to look in the window. Chandler had his head on the desk and was holding a picture frame. "Can you believe that? He's looked like that all week. Poor thing. He hasn't had any sleep or gone home.. He just sits there and stares at the picture all day. He won't eat either." A women with glasses walked by and stood near Joey. 

"Really?"

"Yea. I think he and his girlfriend broke up. She was so lovely."

"Excuse me." Joey walked into Chandler's office.

Chandler's head popped up and he stared at Joey. He looked like a mess. His hair was all over the place, he hadn't shaved, his shirt was on backwards, his tie was untied. His eyes were red and puffy and had bags under them. "J... Joe.. Joey?"

"Dude... You ok?"

"I'm.. I'm.. good. How is she?"

"She looks just like you man."

"Oh... So she's doing good?"

"Good? Have you not looked at yourself?"

"... I'm doin pretty good..."

"Look in the mirror man. So what are you looking at?" Joey picked up the picture frame he was looking at. It was a picture of Monica. "What happened between you guys? I mean last time I saw you guys together you were so happy we were so sure you guys would be together."

"She didn't tell you?"

"She hasn't necessarily talked to anyone.. She's said a few words but nothing big."

"Maybe she should tell you.."

"Please man.. tell me."

"I don't want kids.."

"You don't?"

"No."

"Why not?" Joey sat down in the chair across from Chandler.

"I just.. I can't have kids.."

"Why not?"

"Because I just.. I just can't.."

"You infertile?"

"I'm fertile.. I just... I don't want kids.."

"You scared that you're not going to be a good dad? Because I've seen you with Ben... You are so good with him."

"No.. It's complicated.. "

"You want kids.. I know you do.. we all do. We can tell.. You look at kids just like Monica.. you have that look in your eyes.."

"What's up with this look? Am I the only one who can't see it?"

"Why don't you want kids man?"

"Because I don't.." Chandler sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Wanna tell me?"

"No."

"Monica wants kids more then anything.. We thought you two were going to get married.. And let me tell you.. we all approve of you. Even Ross.. he's hard to get approval from.. There's always someone that doesn't like who Monica's dating... but you we all like.. Look man.. just talk to her ok? At least tell her what's up."

"Why are you here Joe?"

"For an aud..." His eyes grew wider and he ran out of the office.

* * *

Monica opened the door to her room. Rachel, Phoebe and Ross were sitting on the couch watching T,V. "Hey." They all smiled happy to see her out of her room again. It was the 4th time that day she had been out of her room. Which was progress, "How are you feeling?" Phoebe asked putting a chip into her mouth. 

"Better.." Monica smiled making all of them smile. It was the first time they had seen her smile since she and Chandler broke up. "I'm going to go for a walk."

"Where?" Rachel watched as Monica put her coat on.

"Just.. walk around.. I'll be back in a couple of hours.."

"Want us to come?"

"No.. I'm ok." Monica nodded and walked out. She walked for a while and looked out at the empty bridge. She walked over to the rail and looked over. The water was sparkling and beautiful.

"Hey stranger."

Monica turned around and saw Chandler. And then turned back around. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to tell you I love you... besides this is my bridge."

"I don't see your name on it.."

Chandler walked over to the rail and stood next to her looking out. "So what have you been up to?"

"Chandler what do you want?"

"I want you to know that I love you."

"Stop saying that."

"Why? You used to love it when I told you I loved you."

"Well that was when we were going out."

"What if we went out again?"

"I want to get married and have kids.. I'm done with just having relationships.. I want the real thing."

"We are the real thing."

"But you don't want kids."

"I told you Mon.. I can't have kids."

"Why not? Can you not have kids of your own or something?"

"Why can't we drop it?"

"Why don't you want kids? You scared you're not going to be a good father? You tell me why and I'll drop it."

Chandler sighed and ran his hands through his hair. There was a long awkward silence. "I don't want to lose you."

"You already did.."

"Did I ever tell you I've been married before?"

"What?"

"Yea.." Chandler laughed. "I was married for about.. 3 years.. Got married right after high school to this wonderful person.. her name was Cassie. She was beautiful. I loved her.. But after we got married and we started college we began to drift apart... We would constantly fight... we figured we should just get a divorce because we couldn't stand each other after about.. I guess.. a year and a half... But then I had this idea that I thought would keep us together.. I thought that we should.. try for a baby..So we did... She got pregnant and everything was perfectly fine. We still fought but not as much.. And we were fine. But we were more like friends then... husband and wife. Well she went into labor... and everything was great." Chandler smiled as tears began to run down his cheeks. "She passed out... and then I remember the doctor telling me... that I had lost my wife.. and my daughter... It haunted me for.. a couple years. I did that to Cassie.. I killed her.."

"You didn't kill her.."

"I got her pregnant didn't I?" Chandler barley managed to say. "She would still be here if I didn't have that stupid stupid idea.."

"It wasn't stupid.. you were trying to save your marriage."

"I didn't have a serious relationship for a long time.. Just random dates that my friends would set up.. I never thought I'd ever fall in love again.. And then I met you.. You are so perfect and I couldn't.. I love you so much.. I was lost for so long... When I was with you I felt like I found myself again.. And then when you thought you were pregnant.. those 10 minutes of waiting killed me.. because everything came back to me.. everything that you made me forget just... it came back and I... I do want kids.. I want them so much.. but I can't lose you... I don't... I lost myself again.. when we weren't together.. but this time.. I just.. I couldn't.. I..."

"Not everyone dies from giving birth."

"I know... but I'm jinxed..."

"No you're not.. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was.. It was all my fault."

Monica shook her head and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Chandler wiped the tears off his cheeks and laughed. "I can't believe I did that in front of you.. I haven't cried in so long.."

"It's good to let it all out." Monica laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I do want kids.."

"I know you do.." Monica smiled and took his hands.

"Want to have kids with me?"

"Yes I do. But we don't have to have them right away."

"Yea.. How about we get married before we have kids?"

Monica laughed. "Sounds good. Was that a proposal?"

"No.. I don't have a ring." He kissed her hands.

"I don't need a ring.."

"Yea you do.. I want to give you a ring.."

"How come you're scared of having kids and not of marriage? I mean I don't want you to.."

"It does scare me... " He grinned and pecked her on the nose. He put his arms around her and looked out at the water. "So we back together?"

"Yea." Monica smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Wanna see something?"

"Ok."

Chandler smiled and walked her over to the other side of the bridge. He walked over to a pole and pointed at it.

"Bing bridge?"

"I bought it."

"You bought a bridge?"

"Well I found myself coming out here a lot.. I called it my bridge. One day I bought it.. took very long.. but I managed to get it."

"You're crazy." Monica laughed.

"Well I worked my ass off.. and well.. the money wasn't going anywhere..So I thought to myself.. why not buy a bridge.. and now I have you to waste all my money on." He laughed.

She giggled and kissed him.

* * *

**Thanks so much for the reviews! Was this alright? I hope so. Please please review!**


	8. Lost 8

Monica opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Chandler looking at her. "What are you doing?" 

"Well.. I was watching you sleep.. I've missed you so much.. I missed waking up to that gorgeous face."

Monica laughed and kissed him. "I've missed you too."

"Where do you wanna go to breakfast?"

"I wanna go home and change first."

"All right."

Monica started getting out of bed.

Chandler sat up. "Where are you going?"

"Put my clothes on.."

"Why?"

"So we can go.."

"I though we'd stay in bed for at least another hour.."

Monica laughed as she put her clothes on and threw her pillow at him. "We were up til 4 Chandler.. I think that's enough.."

Chandler stuck his lip out.

Monica slipped on her jacket and sat on the bed. "Come on." Monica took his hand and gave it a little tug.

"Fine." Chandler smiled and pecked her on the lips and crawled out of bed.

* * *

"Stop." Monica giggled. 

Chandler opened the apartment door and put Monica down when he saw police in the apartment.

"What's going on?" Moncia asked walking over to them.

"MONICA!" Phoebe screamed and they all looked at her.

"Oh my god you're ok!" Rachel screamed and ran over to her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you said you'd be back in a couple of hours.."

"Where were you?" Ross asked not noticing Chandler.

"I was with Chandler." Monica pointed at Chandler who was still near the door.

"...When did you get here?"

"Well I've been standing here since Monica... came in.."

"We got back together." Monica smiled and hugged Chandler's arm.

"You guys broke up?" Phoebe gave them a confused look.

Everyone looked at Phoebe.

"What?... Don't look at me like that... At first I thought they broke up and then... well.. it wasn't like she was saying anything so I thought maybe she was just.. sick.."

"Did you not notice Chandler wasn't around?"

"Well.. I thought maybe an alien abducted him."

A police officer looked at Rachel with a confused look.

Rachel shook her head. "Don't ask.."

"Ok...So... I guess there is no more case." A police officer smiled and walked out. "Good to see you are all right Ms. Gellar."

"Sorry." Ross said to the one behind the other officer. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

Ross closed the door and looked at Monica. "What the hell were you 2 doing? You didn't even call!"

"Sorry... we were having... fun.. and I forgot I'm sorry you guys.."

"FUN? What kind of 'fun'?"

"The fun you don't wanna know about man." Joey smiled and patted Ross' back.

* * *

Monica and Chandler were on the bridge looking up at the fireworks. "They are so beautiful." 

"Yea..." Chandler smiled. He looked down at his watch and then looked back up. They stood there silently for a while looking up at the sky.

Monica looked at Chandler. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and looked at her and started to panic. "Why are you looking at me? Look up at the sky with the fireworks." Chandler laughed nervously. "It's the 4th of July look up... don't.. don't look at me.. I mean.. I.. you.. umm.. you see me everyday.."

"Ok." Monica gave him a weird look. She looked up and saw 'Monica Gellar will you marry me' flash in the sky. Monica's jaw dropped. She turned to look at Chandler but he wasn't there. She turned around again. "Chandler?"

"Down here.." Chandler tapped Monica's back. He was kneeling on one knee holding out a white jewelry box.

"Oh my god.."

"Will you marry me?"

"Let me see the ring first."

Chandler was about to stand up and show her.

"I'm just kidding." Monica smiled and tilted her head. "Yes I'll marry you."

Chandler smiled and stood up. He took the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

Monica smiled and kissed him. "Fireworks?"

"Surprised?"

"Yea.. I mean.. I wasn't expecting it for a while.. Why fireworks?"

"Did you not like it?"

"It's a little.. cheesy.. but it's ok.." Monica smiled and kissed him. "I loved it."

Chandler laughed and kissed her.

Monica looked at her gorgeous 6 carat diamond and emerald ring. "I love it's gorgeous." Monica smiled at Chandler.

"I told you you'd want a ring." He laughed and hugged her.

"We're engaged!" Monica screamed and hugged him.

"Ow." Chandlersaid rubbing his ear.

Monica laughed and kissed his cheek then she looked back up at the sky. In big letters the words I love you flashed across the sky.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And how was this? was it all right? Hope so.. So would you like another chapter or shall I end it at that? Please review.**


End file.
